1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data communications.
2. Background
A data communication network includes multiple communication devices and a connection infrastructure or medium for interconnecting or networking the communication devices. The communication devices may include stand-alone computers or embedded controllers. Often, the communication devices include or connect with high-speed analog serial data interfaces or ports configured to operate at Gigabit-per-second (Gbps) data rates. Typically, the serial data interfaces are configured in accordance with known data transmission standards, such as optical fiber and copper wire Ethernet standards. Therefore, there is a need for a connection infrastructure capable of interfacing with such high-speed analog serial data interfaces. It is desirable that the connection infrastructure be capable of operating at the Gigabit-per-second data rates, and in accordance with the different transmission standards.
At any given time, only a subset, such as two, of the communication devices may need to communicate with each other. A direct data connection or path between the two communication devices facilitates high-speed data communication. Over time, different subsets of communication devices require different direct path connections. Therefore, it is desirable that the connection infrastructure be capable of being selectively configurable to provide the different direct path connections between communication devices.